As in the aviation, munitions and associated industries, material are machined still having greater mechanical resistance, it is clear that it is essential to have an extremely hard fast cut steel which, via the metallurgy of the powders, possesses high toughness, thus offering extremely high level resistance of the positive, cut edges.